


Bette than Cardio

by PepitaGum (orphan_account)



Category: RPS British Actors, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Worshiping, Bottom Henry, Ficlet, First Time, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, One Shot, RPS - Freeform, RPS British Actors - Freeform, Short One Shot, Top Joey, showering together, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PepitaGum
Summary: The loud alarm almost caused Joey a heart attack. It was 5:00 a.m. and he had fallen asleep at midnight. He thought about telling Henry that he couldn't go running with him. He made up a thousand excuses in his mind but in the end, he decided to brush his teeth and put on his sweatshirt, not wanting to leave the other man stood up.
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier mentioned, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 73





	Bette than Cardio

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan work made for entertainment purposes.I dont know the actors, am not stating this is real.Its fan fiction and just that.
> 
> If RPS makes u uncomfortable you might stop reading here :).
> 
> Unbetaed, Translated

The loud alarm almost caused Joey a heart attack. It was 5:00 a.m. and he had fallen asleep at midnight. He thought about telling Henry that he couldn't go running with him. He made up a thousand excuses in his mind but in the end, he decided to brush his teeth and put on his sweatshirt, not wanting to leave the other man stood up. 

The cold in Budapest was intense so Joey decided to go back to his room for another pair of pants but before he could go back to his room the door to Henry's suite opened and he came out all smiles with a pair of tight shorts and a black sweater. 

"Hello Geralt" Joey joked, admiring the other actor's beautiful anatomy. 

"Hmm, you have a lot of clothes, Jas" Henry replied, changing his voice. Joey felt that his heart was beating too fast and they were not yet working out. 

"If you want I'll change them for a pair like yours but I'm not going to look good," Joey flirted feeling a little more adventurous. 

"You will look good even with a sack of potatoes on. Come, we have to make the most of this wonderful morning" Before Joey could answer Henry, the older man was grabbing his hand, walking him outside the hotel.

It was going to be a very interesting morning Joey though while trying to follow Henry's pace.

***

Henry was too athletic and Joey only exercised when he had to climb up the stairs to his room. 

"Henry, I can't go on anymore," Joey said out of breath. 

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Henry asked visibly worried. He was not as sweaty as Joey and seemed to want to keep running.

"Just tired, I'm so out of shape" 

"Don't worry, we'll get a cab back to the hotel right away," Henry assured him, putting his arm around the younger man.

***

The taxi dropped them off at the hotel gates. Henry insisted on paying it despite Joey's insistence on splitting the bill in half. 

"I invited you, I'll take care of you," the older man explained to the other one.

"How gallant is my witcher" Joey replied, playing along. 

"Anything for my dear friend " Henry opened the door to his room but didnt went inside, he leaned on the door instead of staring at the other man.

"If you want we can shower here and watch a movie" Henry proposed smiling and Joey felt his knees getting week.

"I don't have any clothes here" 

"No need, we're two guys, we can stay in a towel or nothing" Joey opened his blue eyes in surprise. Henry had always seemed shy and polite it was unusual how open he was acting around him.

Joey accepted the invitation and got inside the other's man's room. Maybe his mind was creating those homoerotic ideas. Henry came from a family with many brothers, and perhaps taking a bath with another man didn't mean anything to him much less being naked next to one.

**

Henry was already in the shower when Joey came in. The blue-eyed boy tried to imagine all kinds of unsexy scenarios so he wouldn't get an erection right there and ruin their moment. The older man had a perfect body and his ass was glowing from the bath gel, too tempting not to stare at.

"I'll wait in this corner while you finish," Joey said, avoiding the other guy, which was impossible because Henry was in front of him holding a sponge.

"Well, I was going to ask you to help me wash my back, it's hard to reach, plus Jaskier always assists Geralt with his baths." Joey couldn't refuse to help and grabbing the sponge full of soap he started to wash the other guy's back trying not to look at his ass for too long.

"That's it, all clean!" 

"Now let's wash yours," Henry suggested taking the sponge and doing the same. Joey groaned for the pleasure the hot water gave to him along with those strong hands on his skin. 

"Henry I think we better get out of the shower before I do something we might regret"

"I don't want you to hold back," Henry said, kissing the other actor's soapy shoulder. Joey leaned back, getting his mouth. between his own, kissing him, with the restrained desire he'd had since they started filming. Henry was an amazing kisser, his mouth was hot, submissive as he let the younger one control him with his tongue. 

"Let's go to bed, here, it's hard to do everything I want to you", Joey panted knowing that Henry's mouth along with his body was going to cause him a serious addiction and maybe he was going to regret it later, but at that moment, he just wanted to love and possess him for a while.

"Yes, let's go," Henry said out of breath.

*** 

In bed they kept kissing,touching each other exploring their bodies. It wasn't the first time Joey had a man beneath him.

"I had never been with a guy before" Henry admitted, nibbling at Joey's neck. The younger man groaned.

"A virgin " Joey though, feeling pressured to perform even better than he thought. He didn't want to be remembered as the one who spoilt Henry's perception of gay sex not that the latter was gay but still, the younger actor needed to show him the wonders of being loved by other men or in his case, by him. He wanted to be that man in Henry's life.

"Do you want to top?" The older actor asked, grinding against Joey.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I want to feel your lovely cock inside me" Henry whispered his beautiful kind eyes shining with lust.

"Dirty and yet so damn adorable" Joey mouthed against his jaw.

"Fuck me Joey" Henry pleaded, getting in fours, opening his legs for the other man who rapidly moved his affections to his spread ass cheeks.

"Beautiful and lovely hole," Joey said against the warm skin of Henry's ass. His tongue moving across the beautiful mounds. The older man moaned, his cock leaking precum. So submissive, needy and obedient. Joey lapped at his hole, it was warm, clean and tasted like soap and something else that was entirely Henry's.

"Eat me up, I'm yours, Joey." Henry groaned, clutching the bedsheets. The other actor was almost out of breath, devouring the treasure between his buttocks that would soon be filled by his aching, wet cock.

"You're right, honey, relax," Joey said, in a soothing tone. He inserted a finger full of saliva and fluids into the other man's hot entrance. Henry obeyed, relaxing his sphincter, allowing the other actor to insert another finger.

"I'm ready, Joey" Henry panted and Joey removed his fingers, replacing them with his dick carefully pushing into the narrow passage that opened up for him. 

"I dreamt about having you like this, being all mine and asking me to do things to you" Each thrust brought them closer, and even though Henry was on his back Joey knew his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. 

"I want to come with you Joey," He said looking over his shoulder, smiling tenderly at him as he sank deeper into Joey's cock.

They both came no longer after, Joey a few seconds before and Henry followed him spurting his semen, staining the sheets and pillows as Joey filled him with his cum.

"Are you okay?" the younger man asked, gently stroking his lover's face. Henry took his hand, kissing it tenderly. 

"The best cardio I had ever done in my life, we have to train again," The older actor confessed, laughing.

"How about tonight?" Joey asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"How about now?" Henry teased, getting under the covers and Joey agreed instantly.


End file.
